Tracker of the Stars
by Mashella Snape
Summary: Lily's Younger Sister Vanya has been working for The Order for 16 years doing spy work. when the war is over she makes makes herself known again,little does she know he is not the same boy she left at school.Can she save him from himself or is it too late
1. Angel In Distress

**Chapter One- Angel in Dispair**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Anyone Except Vanya.**_

Slowly she landed her broom and strightened out her Black Corset top and Pants, then lifted her head to the Castle in once she once lived. It was dark the smell of Blood Reeked the air.

Vanya looked around at the bodies that littered the ground some of which she rememberd from the meeting. She Slowly bowed her head and closed her eyes and her Deep Auburn hair cascaded around her face, ' I never thought i would have to relive this carnage. So many Families who have to live with out mothers , Fathers , Daughters and Sons. But I hope those families know thier death was not in vain, their mission was carried out.' She looked up and looked around the bloody Grounds again.

"Rest Well in Peace Brothers and Sisters your mission has been complete and your families will know your deaths were not in vain." Her Soft melodic Voice came out over the Deathly Silent Ground.

Slowly Dodging Bodies and Trying not to disturb the medical Staff she made her way up the path. When she reached the huge opened Wooden Doors she walked in and looked around.

She was Sticken with Horror when she saw the floor of the castle littered with Bodies. Tears flowed from her eyes and she placed a hand over her mouth, when she heard his voice.

"Vanya, My child are you Quite alright?" Asked the Voice.

Slowly she turned around and Came face to face with the one man she Respected as a father, Albus Dumbledore.

" So many people Albus. Was he Suscuessful is he alright? I Promised her Albus. I promised her I would keep him safe." she pleaded in a Gentle Shaking Voice.

Albus Smiled and Placed ahand on her shoulder " I promise you is quite alright according to Miss Lovegood he is in the Astronomy Tower taking a Breather, you my approch him if you like but i warn you he is a bit tired." he told her quietly.

She nodded her Auburn head and Walked towards the Spiraling Staircase she herself had walked years ago.

"Lumos" She muttered Quietly and the tip of her wand glowed a faint yellow. She Made her way to the clearing of the tower and saw him sitting there. The only sound walk the click of her heels against the wooden floor.

She Cleared her hair out of her eyes and slowly approched her target.

"Harry?" she said Gently as the Boys head looked up and his Green eyes Locked with hers.

"Who are you?" he asked Breathlessly.

She Smiled Gently and sat on the floor next to him.

" Im actually going to get to that. but first how are you dealing? Are you alright? she asked touching his back with her soft hands.

" I feel as though, a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel as though my Purpose in life has been done. now all i want is to be normal."Harry Said Gently.

Vanya nodded and looked at him. "Harry, My Name is Vanya. And Let me say in sorry before i tell you who I am. My Name is Vanya Evelina Evans. and Im Very Proud of you." She Whispered Gently.

Severus stumbled through the halls, Tripping over bodies and cursing.

Albus looked up and smiled. " Severus its good to see you came you break his wand?"

Severus looked at Dumbledore and nodded. Albus Smiled and looked around them.

"Well Lets get to work my boy"

Vanya looked behind her and Smiled at Harry and headed down the Steps of the Astronomy Tower to help with the Clean up.

She noticed Albus talking to someone with longer black hair when she heard a voice call her name. "VANYA!" the voice called she looked to her right to see Minerva Running towards her with a smile on her face and arms outstreched .

Vanya Smiled and noticed the man with the black hair and turned his head and looked in her direction when she relaized who he was. " Severus" she said her voice just barely above a whisper her sparkling green eyes wide with shock.

She turned and smiled at Minerva and embraced her in a huge hug.

" im so glad you came have you seen him and told him what needed to be said?" Minerva asked in an exausted voice.

"I did talk to him but i didnt tell him everything Minerva, he's Exausted, and we have much work ahead of us." Vanya Explained Running her fingers thought her long hair.

She Dug in the pocket of her pants and Took out a hair tie and put her hair into a loose pony tail.

She turned and headed towards Albus and softy Cleared her throat.

Albus and Severus Turned and looked at her, Albus smiling and Severus Shocked that it was actually her. " Where is my Help Needed most Albus?" she asked Quietly

Albus pointed over to Poppy who was Hurrying back and Forth between Patients. Vanya Nodded and went over to help poppy. She looked back behind her and Stared into the eyes of Severus Snape.

She smiled at him gently and waved her hand a little, He Grunted and walked away.

Vanya went over and asked poppy where she could help, Poppy gave her a quick embrace when they heard someone yell for help in the main lobby.

Vanya Quickly ran into the lobby and found Lucius Malfoy Holding the Bleeding Body of his Son Draco. She waved for him to come over and lead him to an empty bed.

She waved her wand over him and scanned his body for damage. She looked down sadly as she saw the sign of internal bleeding his heart was barely beating. It was too Late. She looked up at Poppy who just shook her head.

" Vanya all we can do is make him as confortable as possible til his time comes." Poppy sighed and looked over at a Distraught Lucius. Poppy held a vial to Dracos mouth and rubbed hsi throat til he swollowed the potion.

Hours Passed and Vanya Frequently checked on Draco. 4hours and 23 mintues later Draco Malfoy Passed in his sleep. The Cries of his Father and Mother could be heard through the grand hall.

After 12 hours of Helping Heal Patients and a war Vanya Headed Towards the Dungens.

It was Time to Face the Man she left 16 years ago.


	2. Inner Demons

Chapter 2-

Vanya Stood outside the door to the potions class room with her hand raised ready to knock, when suddenly she lowered it.

' What are you doing?' her mind screamed at her ' you have been waiting 16 years to tell him what happened. now is your chance now is the perfect time' she thought to herself.

She looked up at the door took a Deep breath and Raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come In!" Snapped the Voice from behind the door.

She opened the door and looked to find Severus sitting at his desk with his head back eyes closed and a bottle of Firewiskey on his desk, glass in hand.

She Cleared her throat and Straightend her back, "Severus, Its good to see you again." She said gently.

He lifted his head and looked at her, slowly putting his feet on the floor.

"Vanya, So after 16 years you think you can just waltz in here and make everything ok? You can't not by any means." he snapped slamming his glass down.

Vanya Flinched and closed her eyes, " I never Disappered Severus but you have to understand Lilys death was not just hard on you. and i never said i came here to make anything ok. I came down here to make sure you were ok." she said Gently.

Severus Shook his head " So running off made everything ok? I hope you had a nice comfy life while the rest of us were here fighting a Bloody war." He spat at her.

Something snapped inside of Vanya as she strode over to his desk and slammed her hands down on his desk her face inches from his own.

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMETHING THAT DAY SEVERUS EVERYDAY I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IS LILY WERE STILL ALIVE AND NO I HAVE NOT HAD A NICE COMFY LIFE AS YOU CALL IT, ALL THESE YEARS I HAVE BEEN WORKING AROUND THIS WORLD MAKING SURE THE ORDER HAD ALLIES EVERYWHERE. THAT YOU ALL WERE NOT FIGHTING BLIND. SO DON'T YOU STAND HERE AND TELL ME ABOUT HARD WORK AND WAR , BECAUSE YOU WERE NOT THE ONLY ONE DEAL WITH THEM!" She screamed at him.

He watched this woman he had not seen in years tell him of her life while her hair turned a fire red.

He blinked and backed up alittle. " Get out" he said firmly.

"Gladly" she spat at him.

Vanya walked to the door and slammed it on her way out. She stood outside the door breathing hard and wiping the tears of frustration out of her eyes.

She calmly walked back to the Grand Hall and Approched Dumbledore. He smirked when he noticed her hair was going from a bright red to her natural Auburn color.

"problem my child" he asked her knowly.

Her eyes moved to look at him. "No" she mumbled then looked down.

Slowly she lifted her head and Strightened her back and looked at Albus. " Does he really blame me for leaving after Lilys Death?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Albus slowly shook his head, " It was not just you my Dear Child" He said soothingly as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

Vanya looked up and stared out of the open window the smell of Smoke and Blood assulting her nose.

Slowly she binked when she looked over at the old man whos age was truly starting to show and realized, it was over but the healing was going to take much much longer than anybody expected.


	3. Souls and Stars

Chapter 3 Stars and Souls

Minerva fussed over Vanya all the way to her room. When they reached the door Vanya looked at the painting that guarded everything she held dear for so long.

"Lorelei wake up" Vanya said gently to the Siren in the painting the was resting peacfully on her rock, her golden silk hair cascading around her. She sat up and looked at Vanya then smiled.

"Password Miss. " The young woman in the painting said in a hauntingly beautiful voice.

Vanya smiled and looked directly into the Sirens eyes, " Souls and Stars" she said as the door gently swung open, " thank you Lorelei"

The Siren smiled " everything is just as you left it Miss, Nobody has crossed this door frame since you left, well other than him, but never touched anything he visited."

Vanya nodded not letting on that she was shocked he was actually brave enough to come in here.

She walked into the room she left along ago to see everything in the place she left it.

Looking over at her bed she smiled when she noticed her bags and everything were already in her room. she walked over and slowly started unpacking.

A Couple Hours Later after a nice long hot shower she layed in her bed smiling because the charm had never worn off she stared at her Ceiling amazed that every night as soon as the Sun went down her Ceiling went from a white to a clear night sky with the moon and stars shining brightly over her head.

She relaxed and lost herself in thought while staring at the beautiful scene above her.

After Closing her eyes and thinking about the events of today she slowly drifted into a light sleep.

After a few minutes Vanya was startled awake when the door to her room open and someone slowly walked in.

Vanya sat up and leaned back on her hands with her arms supporting her, she looked over towards the door and saw Severus standing looking at her shocked.

Severus's POV

Severus walked though the halls of Hogwarts trying to think about what had happened today but he just could not seem to wrap his mind around it, he needed to go to the one place he could lay there in the peaceful environment and think.

He slowly approached the door and mumbled the password.

The Door Slowly opened and with every step Severus felt the tension of the day melting away.

He stepped into the room and saw her laying on the bed in a pair of short cute Black and Green Skull print shorts and a Black Misfits Tank Top, she was leaned back against her arms and hands looking at him in shock and he returned her shock.

Normal POV

Vanya sat up and leaned back against the headboard and pulled her knees up to her chest and looked over at him, " Im surprised you still come here Severus" she said gently.

She looked him over He was standing there wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of black slacks.

She looked back up and green and black eyes connected. " I come here when i need to think, I didn't know you were still here I thought you would leave again" he said coldly.

She looked at him and stood up, "Why do you hate me so much Severus? Do you really think after Lily died i could do nothing? do you really think that I could sit by when My sister gave her life to defend her family while i sat safely here i this school?" She asked in just above a whisper.

Severus looked into her tear brimmed eyes and looked down and looked at her hands, they were the same hands that 16 years ago would run through his hair while they would lay in her bed and talk about things that they could not talk to anyone else about. He Slowly reached out and took one of her hands in his and looked back into her eyes,

" I hate what you did. You just left me here you never said good bye you never told me what you were doing you just left in the middle of the night. What was I supposed to do I thought you were dead." He said gently.

Vanya looked back into Severus's eyes and Yawned.

Severus quickly pulled his hand from hers and straightened his shirt and back. "I guess i should be going. there is still much work to be done tomorrow, Good Night Miss Evans." he said Coldly giving her a glare then turning and walking back out of the door he had just walked into not long ago.

She stood there watching him walk away. After the door closed she slowly turned and crawled into bed Falling asleep to the stars on the ceiling that had given her comfort 16 years before.


	4. Once Upon a Midnight Moon

Chapter 4 Once Upon a Blue Moon

November 1, 1993

Vanya's POV

If anyone that night were walking up to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry they would have seen her figure standing the tower.

" Shes really gone, My Twin, My Best Friend' Thought 21 year old Vanya Evans as she fell to the floor on her knees memories of her past with her sister flowing freely through her mind.

*flashback*

" Lily and Vanya come here please." Called out Steven Evans to his two youngest daughters who were playing peacefully in the front yard.

Evelyn Evans sat at the table smiling holding a cup of Tea in her hands, she knew this day would come the day her daughters would get thier Letters.

Vanya and Lily ran into the house smiling and laughing and approached their parents who were sitting at the table,

" You called for us Daddy?" 11 Year old Lily asked looking up at him with Vanya by her side their arms linked.

" yes i did you guys have very important mail. your mother and I have talked about it and think it would be very good for you two to attend. You young ladies have been accpeted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you girls like your mother are witches" Steven said Proudly.

The Girls looked at each other Green Eyes Met Hazel Eyes and both girls giggled happily on the balls of their feet.

* End Flashback*

Vanya looked down and smiled at the picture of her and lily Holding their Hogwarts letter smiling then another memory hit her out of no where.

*Flashback*

Vanya, Lily and their mother were in Diagon Alley getting the things they needed for their new school. Both Girls wore skirts Lily's was Green and she had on a light green sweater to match, where as Vanya wore a black and red plaid skirt and a white button down shirt, both of them had their hair down and were skipping happily in front of their mother carrying all their supplies so far.

They stopped and looked at their mother,

" Where to next mom?" Asked a Young Vanya.

" Right here Girls we have to get your wands now." she replied gently smiling at the girls.

After about a half an hour Lily came out with a 10¼" willow, Which was Good for Charms. Vanya Came out with a 10" Hawthorn wand.

Their mother who was Brimming with Pride took their hands and took them home through port key.

*End Flashback*

Vanya wrapped her hand around her wand and continued to look through the pictures that she had in front of her, when she stumbled across one she would never forget.

Smiling at the picture she was a 14 year old Lily and herself with Severus in the middle, both girls giving him a kiss on each cheek and Severus blushing.

*Flashback*

Vanya was walking though the halls of Hogwarts head burried in her book, she was on her way to the library.

When she finally reached her destination she found her favorite corner and saw there was someone already there. He was a Slim Boy with long shaggy black hair and a rather large hooked nose.

" Excuse me" Vanya said Quietly

The Boy looked up at her shocked anyone else knew this corner,

"yes?" he asked in a rather annoyed tone.

" I was Wondering if i could join you" She asked.

He Blinked a couple of times and looked her up and down.

" I don't see why not" he said sliding over allowing her to sit down.

She smiled and stretched out her hand, " Im Vanya, Vanya Evans" she said happily.

He looked at her " Severus, Severus Snape he replied as she sat down"

they continued to read, talk and discuss music and their Interest in Books and Authors.

" Well i should be heading back to the common room it was nice meeting you Severus I hope we can hang out again" she said getting up and looking at him.

He smirked at her "likewise Miss Evans"

*End Flashback*

She continued though the pictures and came across one of her and Severus reading down by the black lake, back together each wrapped in their own book.

Tears came to her eyes, Lily had never told her about that picture. she sat there and looked at the picture, did Lily see something that she didn't? Sure her and Severus had always been close they had the same interests and liked the same kind of music, aside from Lily he was her best friend.

Continuing on she found a picture of her and Severus on their graduation day both smiling and holding up thier certificates. Lily was standing behind them giving them both bunny ears.

Smiling she flipped to the last page of the book, There was her Favorite picture Lily was Holding her neworn son smiling and Vanya Sitting on the other side of the bed with her head resting against Lily's.

That was all it took.

Vanya stood up and collected her belongings and headed to her room she would leave tonight and talk to Albus about seeing what she could do to help. she would not sit idly by while there were death eaters torturing Innocent people.

Vanay walked Briskly to her room and laid down her possessions and packed her bags.

she walked to the fire place and threw in a hand of Floo Powder

"Albus Dumbledore's Private Office" she said clearly taking a step into the green flames and stepping out into his office.

"Professor Dumbledore I want to help." Vanya said in a matter of fact tone.

Albus looked sadly into her eyes and motioned for her to sit down, Vanya toook a seat in a chair infront of his desk.

"Vanya I understand you want to help but im not sure what you can do. " He said in a tired voice.

" I don't Know sir. Build up allies or something i can not sit by and do nothing. I have lost my best friends Severus to the Dark Lord and My Sister to the Selfishness of the Spineless bastard that everyone fears so much, I. HAVE TO. DO. SOMETHING.!" she shouted her hair turning a fire red and floating in the air as if gravity did not exsist.

Albus watched and nodded his head.

" I do have something can you leave tonight?" he asked

She nodded, " I have my things packed already sir im sorry to leave you short handed on staff for this year btui this is something i have to do. If i may can i leave my personal possessions in my room?" she asked gently

Albus Smiled, " My Darling Nobody will Ever step foot in that room other than yourself." He smiled.

Vanya nodded and listened to her assignment and left the castle grounds about 2 hours later not to return for another 16 years.

*present day*

Vanya Exited her Memory and stood in front of her pensive.

after all these years she still felt the pain of that night so many years ago.

_**New Chapter to come soon, Please Review I really like those. **_

_**Always, **_

_**Mashella Snape  
**_


	5. A Family Affair

Chapter Five

Vanya walked into the great hall and smiled seeing all the remining children with thier families. She looked around and spotted Harry with the weasleys, she took a deep breath and walked over to greet them, " Hello Molly, Hello Arthur. I hope you and your family are doing well consittering the circumstances. Harry May I have a word with you when you are done in Professor Dumbledore's office?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Harry's Eyes twinkled with Curiosity ' Just like Lily's used to do' she thought to herself as he nodded his head in agreement.

"very well then" she said with a smile.

Vanya looked at the head table and make eye contact with Severus. ' your my next person to talk to Severus Don't you worry" she thought to whom she thought as herself til she heard his voice inside her head ' Im Assuming after you have a word with and tell him who you really are.' he replied.

Her eyes Grew wide and she nodded her head at him and walked towards the doors to make her way to Professor Dumbledores office.

Vanya sat in a chair waiting with professor dumbledore in his office a cup of tea held in her hand.

" Im Nervous Albus, What if he does not want to hear the truth what if he does now accept it? Then what? I made a Promise to my sister and I intend to hold to it if it means i have to do it from a distance." Vanya Voiced her concerns to Albus as there was a knock at the door. " Well , We Are about to find out. Come In Mr. Potter" Albus Called out.

The Door opened and Harry walked in and looked at Albus and Vanya. " You wished to see me?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath and nodded " Yes, I did would you have a Seat pleae Harry?" she said Gently.

Harry walked over and sat down in the chair across from Vanya and looked from her to Albus then back at her a confused look on his face.

" Harry I told you my name and im sure that you have figured out there is a connection to your mother there and there is, and there is also a reason I am here. First off let me say that i am very sorry for my small very cryptic introduction the other day. My Name is Vanya Evelina Evans.. I am your mothers Twin. When your mother passed i left the school and my almost teaching position to work for the order around the world to make sure that the Order had Allies for the war. any questions so far?" She asked Quietly.

Harry nodded and opened his mouth before looking down and taking a breath and looking back at Vanya. " Were you close with her? I mean my mother, I mean I know you were sisters but she were her and Aunt Petunia But Im pretty sure those two butted heads more than a Sirius and Snape." Harry Said Nervously.

Vanya looked at Albus then back at Harry and smiled, before she could herself she was laughing, " I'm sorry Harry im not laughing at you I was laughing at your Sirius and Severus Reference that was Priceless I never thought of it that way. But yes your mother and i were very close, I'd love to show you pictures sometime if your willing of course, I mean I understand if you don't open right up to me, I mean you probably didn't know I exsisted.

It's quite the shocker for me as well, the last time i saw you , you were just a baby, but I knew from the moment I saw you that you were gonna be a pretty even mix of your mother and your father and from what I have heard from Remus I was quite right. He told me that the first thing he noticed about you was your Eyes that they were your mothers eyes. He was right, I see so much Lily in you that it makes my heart melt." Vanya said gently while looking into harrys eyes.

She Smiled and cleared her throat. " So Harry when would you like to meet anytime is good for me except when i am Teaching of course I don't Mind if you bring friends I would very much like to meet them but there is also something else i would like to run by you. I know that you have been staying with Petunia and Vernon and that has to be hell I was wondering if you would like to stay with me from now on?" She asked Nervously.

Harry's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face, " I would like to get to know you better before I make a decision if that is alright" He answered.

Vanya nodded her head while smiling and standing up and straightening out her clothes, " Of course that is alright. Now im sorry to cut this short but.. I have some other business to attend too. Albus, Harry I will speak with you both soon." Both nodded thier heads and Vanya made her way to the Potions Class room.


	6. A Boy that i knew somewhere

Chapter 6: A Boy that I knew Somewhere.

Vanya Stopped in front of the potions classroom door and raised her hand to knock when she closed her eyes and sighed.

" Oh Fuck It All" She said gently as she grabbed the handle turned and shoved open the door. The room was Empty.

A Confused look Crossed her face, before she heard a muffled curse coming from the other room. Vanya smirked to herself and started making way towards Severus's personal brewing room.

She Stopped and leaned against the door frame and examined the sight before her.

There stood Severus, with his hair tied back robed off in nothing but a Green Button down shirt and a black pair of slacks working carefully over a potion.

Vanya Smiled and cleared her throat lightly " smells to me that you are workign on restocking Poppy's potion supply"

Severus Stood Straight up and turned slowly looking Vanya dead in the eyes. " how in the bloody hell did you know where I was?" he ground out lightly .

Vanya snickered and pushed herself off of the door frame.

"Please like you are hard to find if you are not brooding, you are brewing, if you are not brewing you are Taking house points off from some trembling first year, and if you are not doing that you are dodging any plan that Albus has come up with for you behind oyr back. Not alot of things have changed Severus, Except Us. We need to talk Severus"

He nodded in responce and put a holding charm over the potion he was working on. " We can talk in my private chambers if you would like." he offered. Vanya Nodded and signaled for him to lead the way.

Severus Opened thed doors to his private chambers and waited for Vanya to walk through, after she stepped through the door he stepped through and closed the door behind him. "Fire Wiskey?" he offered.

" Yes that would be amazing, Thank you." Vanya responded.

After pouring the glasses of fire whiskey Severus sat down in his chair and looked at Vanya.

Vanya looked at Severus and her eyes softened "Severus, Let me just start by saying im sorry, for all those years ago, just leaving and not saying a word to you. but i was afraid and i was beyond hurt. I was afraid you would try to stop me and i could not let you do that. I could not let you stop me i had to do something to make sure she was avenged. She was my sister and aside from you she was my best friend. I wanted to keep in touch with you but i knew the risks you were taking yourself through Albus and i could not put you at risk of being discovered." She said gently as her voice cracked slightly at the thought of something happening to him.

Severus Tilted his head slightly and stood rom his chair and moved to sit next to her on the love seat.

" Why did it matter to you if i lived or died Evey, I never listened to you, you told me not to join the death eaters after my mothers demise and my falling out with Lily and yet i blew you off and did it anyway. I wondered every day for so many years if you would coem back and after a certian amount of time i gave up hope. I thought you had left me behind just like the rest and went to live your life, to get married and have children, to be happy something you cold never do if you were associated with me. Why would it matter so much to you after everything i put you through." he asked searching her face for an answer.

Vanya lifted her eyes and looked Directly into his as the tears she had been holding back came streaming down her pale flushed cheeks "Because Severus I could not let go of the one good thing i still had i could not lose you too. that would have been the end of me. to know that i was alone in this world. The thought of thinking i would never see you again always broke my heart and the thought of seeing you again is what made me work harder so i could come back here and tell you how sorry i was for just leaving you here. I never ment for you to feel abandoned. that was never the case." she whispered as she reached her hand out and took his hand in hers and grasped it tightly never taking her Emerald Green eyes away from his dark brown ones.

Severus looked at her with a complete look of shock on his face, then she saw something happen that had not happened since they were in school, His eyes softened as he raised his hand and wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheek. Vanya closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his hand, and sighed contently. After her cheeks were cleared he slowly slid his hand further up her cheek then down her neck gently. Vanya Shivered as she felt his hand gently slide farther down her arm and wrap around her back and pull her body close to his as he rested his cheek against hers as his other arm wrapped around her to fully embrace her.

After a few seconds of adjusting Vanya Slowly moved her arms to wrap around him and pressed her cheek more firmly against his while her lips parted slightly at the feel of his breath on her ear. " I hoped every day that i had not lost my best friend to the greed for power of one single wizard Evey, I missed you, I blamed myself for so long for you disappearing, I felt as though i didn't give you a reason to stay. I want my friend back, I want that girl that would almost make me smile. I want the girl who was more outgoing than i would ever be, who would go out of her way to do wild things to cheer me up and make me smile. I want a reason to be smile, I want a reason to smile. I just want to be free again. Do you think together we could be like that again, Do you think we could get back to that friendship that we had so many years ago?" Severus Whispered into her ear with a choked and cracking voice as his hold around her tightened slightly.

Her hold around him tightened as she nodded and choked out a sob "Anything is Possible Sevvy, as long as you are willng to work for it." she responded.

Slowly she pulled back and looked at him raising her hand to wipe the single tear that was rolling down his cheek. "Severus, its been a long night and i'm so glad you and i could talk. but i think its time both of us rested." she said gently while she stroked his cheek.

Severus nodded in agreement and slowely pulled his arms away. Vanya Stood and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Severus." she whispered as she moved towards the door and made her way to her rooms to rest for the night.


	7. Dear God

Chapter 7: Dear God

The next few weeks were very busy for both Severus and Vanya.

Vanya had been appointed to help Rebuild the sections of the school that had been damaged during the war, it was a very tiring task that had left her very little time to spend with Severus, Harry or even get her lesson plans done for the upcoming year of school.

Severus had been busy with keeping up with the Multitude of potions that Poppy needed for those who were Severely injured during the battle.

One night after finishing the next batch to go to the hospital wing Severus sat on his couch and thought about the night He and Vanya had talked in this very spot. A small smile crept onto his face. He Quickly moved around the room and gathered up a parchment and quill and wrote out a note to Vanya.

_Dearest Evey, _

_I am sitting here in my rooms thinking it is entirely too quiet, How would you suggest one fixes this? I also must send my apologies that I have not had a chance to take you up on your offer for a drink at the 3 broomsticks, I have been very busy with the potions that poppy needs for the hospital wing. I hope you can forgive me for that. _

_Always, _

_Severus. _

He finished the note and called for his House Elf Shess " Make sure this Gets to Miss Vanya Evens Shess" the house nodded and disappeared with a pop.

An hour later found Severus Sitting at his Desk working on his lesson plans for the upcoming school year . Shess popped in next to Severus and held out a Tray which held a note and a muggle CD on it. Severus took the objects and nodded to Shess. After putting down his Quill Severus Opened the note from Vanya and smiled at his friends Star Boarded Parchment.

_Dearest Severus, _

_I hope this note has not found you too late. I accept you appology as to not being able to join me for a drink things are very hectic for everyone right now. as for it being too quiet, I hope you still have the muggle CD player i got you all those years ago because with this note i have also sent a Cd of Mixed Songs that i have been listening to as of recently, I Do hope you find a song on there that you like they are all slow songs but I find them very relaxing and hope they hold the same comfort you my dear friend. _

_Forever, _

_Evey. _

Severus smile and looked at the CD as he pulled out the played Vanya had given him so many years ago and placed the CD in the tray enchanting it to play on its own. Pushing the play button Severus took his glass of Fire Whiskey and moved to sit on the couch as a voice filled the room to a slow soft melody.

_"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find While I recall all the words you spoke to me Can't help but wish that I was there Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no Once again"_

Severus's thoughts instantly went to Vanya, and he smiled to himself. She had Changed so much yet not at all, she was still very in your face when she had something to say. but she was always honest and straight forward. but she was always caring and loving. He had missed her and the unexplainable comfort she brought him.

She always had a song for everything, even now. then the song continued on.

_"There's nothing here for me on this barren road There's no one here while the city sleeps And all the shops are closed Can't help but think of the times I've had with you Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no Once again"_

Severus Stood up while the song was playing and took his old Photo Album off the self then returned to his seat.

He Opened the cover slowly and looked at the picture of he and his mother holding his Hogwarts letter. He smiled and flipped to the next page, there he was with Vanya standing next to him smiling atthe camera and waving cheerfully before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek before dancing off.

_"Some search, never finding a way Before long, they waste away I found you, something told me to stay I gave in, to selfish ways And how I miss someone to hold When hope begins to fade" _

Severus Turned the page and saw a picture of Vanya and Himself Dressed for the Valentines Ballin their 6th year, she had on a lovely Green dress with Silver beading and her hair up with curls coming down around her face. Severus was dressed in Black dress robes and a Green tie to match her Dress. Vanya Stood there on his arm looking up at him smile and He looking down at her smiling as well. and then it dawned on him, the feelings from all those years ago. But he could not just tell her these yet he had to make sure for himself. Could be Possibly be in Love with his Best Friend?

_"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find._

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no Once again"_

The Song ended and Severus grabbed another Piece of Parchment and his Quill and jotted a note to her quickly.

_Evey, _

_I am finding the CD very much to my liking i was wondering if maybe you had a few minutes to spare i could maybe come talk to you? there is something i would like to show you and something i would like to ask you. _

_Always, _

_Severus_

He handed the Note to Shess and told him whom to take it too. with in minutes Shess came back with the Reply

_I have all the time in the world for you Severus Snape, You know the password for Lorelei. _

_-Evey. _

Severus stood and gathered up his photo album and headed off to Vanya's Room.

_Authors Note: _

_The Song that Severus was Listening to Was Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold, I do not own any rights to the song what so ever. _


	8. I Can Wait Forever

Chapter 8: I Can Wait Forever.

Severus slowly walked up to the Lorelei and watched as she brushed her golden blond hair peacefully while singing.

" Hello Lorelei, How are you this fine evening?" Severus asked her.

Lorelei smiled and stopped brushing her hair " I am very well thank you. Password?" she asked in her melodic voice.

" Souls and Stars" Severus told the painting confidently. The Painting swung open and severus Stepped into the room and found Vanya laying on her bed looking up at eh ceiling with her music playing. After hearing the Painting close Vanya turned her head and smiled at Severus.

" Come Join me Severus, we have not looked at our stars in so long." She said gently over the music.

_"You look so beautiful today When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away So I try to find the words that I could say I know distance doesn't matter But you feel so far away And I can't lie But everytime I leave my heart turns grey And I, I wanna come back home to see your face tonight..."_

Severus walked over and sat on the Edge of the bed and looked at her. She was nothing short of stunning, her hair was spead out over the bed and her shirt was riding up just a tiny bit from her arms resting behind her head. She Slowly turned her head and looked at him. " Severus whats wrong?" she asked sitting up slowly.

Severus shook his head and smiled at her " I brought this picture that i thought you might like to see, From the Valentines Day Ball we Attended together. " he said gently holding the picture out to her. She smiled and looked at it fondly then looked up at him before laying back down and looking at him to do the same.

Severus laid down next to her and looked up at the enchanted ceiling, When he heard her begin to sing along with the song:

"Cause I just can't take it Another day without you with me Is like a blade that cuts right through me I can wait, I can wait forever When you call my heart stops beating When you're gone it won't stop bleeding I can wait, I can wait forever..."

He turned his head and looked at her. Before he knew what he was doing he was laying on his side facing her with his eyes closed and shivering at the sound of her voice, Vanya watched Severus and smiled as she sang to him.

"You look so beautiful today It's like everytime I turn around I see your face The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you When I look into your eyes, man, I wish that I could stay And I can't lie, but everytime I leave my heart turns grey And I, I wanna come back home to see your face tonight...

Cause I just can't take it Another day without you with me Is like a blade that cuts right through me I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever When you call my heart stops beating When you're gone it won't stop bleeding I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever..." She sang gently as she rolled onto her side facing him, while she slowly streched her hand out and gently cupped his cheek in her hand. without a beat he pressed his cheek into her hand and sighed contently as she continued her song.

"I know it feels like forever I guess thats just a price I've gotta pay But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better 'Til that day there's nothing else I can do And I just can take it (Just can't take it) Another day without you with me Is like a blade that cuts right through me I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever When you come my heart stops beating When you're gone it won't stop bleeding I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever..."

She finished singing her song and leaned forward til her forehead rested against his, his breathing was even and his face was peaceful he was asleep, she smiled to herself and whispered to him

" Severus If i knew then what i know now i would have never let you go after that Valentines Day Ball was over. I would have stayed right where i was in that picture. By Your Side looking up at you with love and admiration and i would have stayed there. and i hope one day to be in that place again. But until then Rest well Severus. you work hard."

She smiled and levitated him into the air and pulled back the covers then laid him down and took off his shoes and covered him before climbing in her side of the bed and fell asleep facing him with his hand in hers .


End file.
